This invention relates generally to a biometric personnel identification device, and more particularly to an authorization module for activating an associated electronic firearm by detecting the fingerprint of an authorized user.
Manufacturers have recently incorporated electronic circuitry in firearms to improve their performance and reliability. One area of particular interest in firearm improvement using electronics is to prevent the use of firearms by unauthorized persons such as children or other non-owners.
A method of preventing unauthorized use is the incorporation of a fingerprint identification device with the firearm. Fingerprint identification systems generally are known in the electronics industries; however, there have been no efforts focused on providing a self-contained module adapted to a firearm for the prevention of unauthorized use of the firearm.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-contained authorization module adapted for use with an electronic firearm to activate the firearm upon identification of the fingerprint pattern of an authorized user.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an authorization module which is generally in the form of a magazine cartridge for engagement with the magazine well of an associated electronic firearm.
In one aspect of the present invention, an authorization module for activating a portable or hand-held electronic device, such as a firearm, includes a housing defining a cavity, and includes an electrical interface for communicating with a firearm. A fingerprint sensor is supported on and faces outwardly of the housing for generating a fingerprint signal indicative of a fingerprint pattern detected by the fingerprint sensor. A fingerprint identification circuit is disposed within the cavity of the housing and communicates with the fingerprint sensor for receiving the fingerprint signal and for comparing the fingerprint pattern derived from the fingerprint signal with an authorized user""s fingerprint pattern stored in the identification circuit. The identification circuit communicates with the electrical interface for transmitting an authorization signal to activate an associated firearm if the fingerprint pattern detected by the fingerprint sensor substantially matches the authorized user""s fingerprint pattern. Preferably, the module is removably engageable with the magazine well of the associated electronic firearm.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of activating a portable or hand-held electronic device, such as a firearm, comprises providing an authorization module including a fingerprint detector and fingerprint identification circuit. A finger in sensing position over the fingerprint sensor is detected and a fingerprint signal indicative of the detected fingerprint pattern is generated therefrom. The detected fingerprint pattern derived from the fingerprint signal is compared by means of the identification circuit with an authorized user""s fingerprint pattern stored in the identification circuit. An authorization signal to be received by an associated electronic firearm to activate the firearm is generated if the fingerprint pattern detected by the fingerprint-sensor substantially matches the authorized user""s fingerprint pattern.
An advantage of the present invention is that the authorization module is removably engageable with the magazine well of an associated electronic firearm to thereby retain a normal frame size of the firearm.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description and accompanying figures.